A Monster of Every Color
by JakeCullen20
Summary: This Is Just A Prologue explaining the lives of my OCs before they meet jacob. this story will be a JacobxOC or JacobxEmmett youll have to waut to see who jacob pics. my OCs are James a shifter like jacob and Thomas S fullmoon werewolf.


Prologue

3rd person

In a clearing at the edge of the Galiuro Mountains near Coolidge dam lays a small boy probably around the age of fifteen. He was lost and alone having no memory of whom or what he is or where he came from. Just as James decided that he could go on any longer a man named Jordan found him and took him and accepted him in his family he knew exactly what James was and how to help him. Two years later…….. "Jordan I'm leaving now, I need to find out more about myself" James said as he headed for the door. "are you sure leaving is your best option I mean you may not find what you are looking for" "and if a time should come that you need a home you are always welcome back in my den" Jordan said as he packed a rucksack for James. "I would recommend you travel north towards Canada I have heard of other werewolf packs in that area" and with that James was out the door waving good bye and setting out on his journey.

James POV

I had to leave there is nothing for me here anymore I have learnt everything I can from this part of the world but it's not enough I need to know more. I don't know where to go but Jordan suggested I go north so ill run that way. I walked into some nearby brush to change as I took off my clothes and tied the rucksack around my ankle I could feel my body heat up with extreme warmth and burst into what felt like I was in everlasting bliss. I looked at my blonde fur it was just like my hair bleach blonde but the tip of my tail changes color. I don't know why but I think it has something to with my surroundings. Right now it was bright orange and it blended so perfectly with my white. Without a second thought or glance o took off across the dessert and the mountains to see what I could find.

A week later

It's been a week and I haven't had even a trace of anything and I wasn't sure I was going to find anything at all. Then suddenly like I had been hit by a train I picked up an interesting scent. It was very sweet and I immediately recognized it as the scent of a vampire. I could tell that there were about or nine of them but what intrigued me is that there was another scent there it was of Wolf Shifters. I decided to follow the scent of my fellow brethren.

Jane POV

"In the northwest territories of Canada near the great bear lake lives a family of three but they are no ordinary family" Alec explained as he strode at great speed along my side. We were hunting a specific target one that I was exceptionally curious about. "Demetri how much farther till we reach the werewolves" I exclaimed slightly irritated that it was taking so long. "I have found them they are about another hour west so just be patient and quit bitching" Demetri yelled at me. This thoroughly pissed me off.

An hour later

"Stop stop stop and shut the fuck up we have found them" Demetri whispered. And that's when I saw them in the clearing ahead, they were stalking a heard of elk. We watched carefully analyzing the way they fought and how they moved as one unit. There were three of them a man and a woman looking like they were in their late 30's and a young boy about 16. We watched them for awhile before I stood up and launched myself in an all outrage and frenzy. I was pissed because that whole time I was sitting there watching testing my power on the adult male he never once flinched. I snarled as I made contact.

Thomas POV

I had caught my third young elk when it happened out of the corner of my eye I saw a small blonde girl with crazy red eyes running directly at us. I didn't notice a fight was forming until she made contact with my father. And then it came to me 'red eyes' holy shit that girl is a vampire. I had been told stories of a notorious clan of vampires called the Volturi and what they did to our ancestors at that moment my mother rushed to me and told me to run as far and as fast as I could and not to look back and that's when I noticed three more vampires leap from the bushes to help the blonde who seemed to be struggling. She said "I love you sweetheart" and she shoved me into the bushes and with that I was gone. When I got to the top of the hill I looked back to say one last silent goodbye to my parents but when I turned around all I saw was two bodies lying on the ground motionless and the immediate feeling of sorrow hit me and I fell to the ground a wept for the loss of my parents. After about twenty minutes of crying my eyes out I ran again I ran south thinking I should move to a place closer to the water to the ocean. Ran for about three days phasing in and out of my Were form trying to find somewhere I belonged.

Jacob POV

It was late in the day and I was on patrol on the northern border of the rez. It was quiet and uneventful I couldn't help but think of what was for dinner. Maybe I should go visit Esme she always make something tasty and she usually makes double portions just for me. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange scent came into my nose and the hair stood up on the back of my neck, it was sweet yet woodsy and I wondered what it could be that's when I heard Seth appeared in my head offering to take over and scout some more. I told him know that I would take care of this area. I ordered him to go scout the south side and check on dinner at the Cullen's. I started up the trail following the scent that I loved so much. And that's when I saw him. There was a boy probably a year or so younger than me. He looked tired and starved his clothes were torn in various places and his body was covered head to toe in thick nasty mud. I immediately shifted dressed and picked the boy up and practically sprinting towards forks to see Dr. Cullen. They slightly open his eyes I asked if he was okay. He didn't respond and then I asked him name and to that he weakly replied Thomas.


End file.
